The Great Snowball War
by ShadowSword524
Summary: Rukia decides to have a snowball fight.


The Great Snowball War

It was winter in Karakura Town. School was out for snow, and all roads were frozen. In short, no one had anything to do. Rukia; however, had an idea. Rukia had been walking through the streets, heading back from Urahara's Candy Shop, when she saw some kids throwing snow at each other. She picked up that this was a "snowball fight" and, of course, she wanted to give this type of gathering a try. Rukia _was_ going to have a snowball fight.

Rukia stood in front of her friends, as she had already gathered them in the park. They stood in the snow staring at her. Rukia had rounded up Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, Tatsuki, and Orihime. Ichigo, who did not like being dragged anywhere without a clear reason, broke the ice.

"What is this all about Rukia?" Ichigo asked abruptly.

"I have a plan: we are going to have a snowball fight!" Rukia declared enthusiastically.

"Ooh, that sounds fun!" Orihime chimed in.

"It will be girls versus boys! Powers are allowed!"

Ichigo sighed. He thought this might actually be fun, but he wouldn't show it. Uryu pushed up is glasses; he would participate, but this behavior would normally be below his _dignity_. Chad stood silent as always. The girls were all excited. Rukia and Orihime just wanted to have fun. Tatsuki wanted to win this. The two groups split up to build their forts.

The girls built a simple mound of snow that they could duck behind for cover, and throw snowballs over. The boys had a somewhat more elaborate design, thanks to Uryu. Uryu designed a hollow column of snow with windows big enough to throw snowballs out of, but too small to let any through without a precise shot. The boys would stand inside the column. Then, the war commenced. Snowballs flew through the air, and then smashed against the ground. Due to Uryu's column, the boys weren't taking any hits. The girls; on the other hand, were getting pummeled with snow. Rukia was nearly covered, as well as Orihime. Tatsuki dodged any snowballs, and continued to throw them with her same fiery vigor. After about half an hour, the ecstasy of victory began to grow in Ichigo.

"Come on, Rukia! You can do better than that!" Ichigo yelled.

"Ichigo, you'd better be quiet or you'll be sorry!" Rukia retorted.

"Don't feel bad, Rukia! If your drawings suck so bad, it's only natural you forts would too-"

At that moment, a large _**fireball**_ hit the boys' fort. The column melted to reveal Tatsuki standing up, reiatsu raised. Ichigo's sweat dropped. The boys were now covered in water, in the freezing cold. As if that wasn't enough, Ichigo looked up and heard Rukia's voice screaming something.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki: Tsugi no Mai, Haroken!"

Ichigo and the boys were frozen in a wave of ice.

A few hours later, everyone was at Orihime's apartment. The were drinking hot cocoa, and Ichigo, who had gotten the worst of Rukia's attack, was wrapped in a blanket. Rukia, feeling guilty, walked over and talked to him.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry. I got carried away today," Rukia apologized.

"It's okay. I got carried away too."

"You didn't freeze me half-to-death."

"I _couldn't_ freeze you half-to-death."

"True. Come on let's go home."

Ichigo and Rukia walked to the Kurosaki household. Ichigo now had a terrible cold, and was sneezing constantly, which made Rukia feel even guiltier. Once they were inside, Rukia walked Ichigo up to his room and made him go to bed early. Ichigo lay there in his bed, sneezing, and he suddenly felt the bed sink a little to his left. He shot up to look, and saw Rukia getting under the covers.

"Rukia! What the heck are you doing?" Ichigo yelled.

"I'm sleeping with you tonight, Ichigo. You need to stay warm to get over that cold. I can help with that," Rukia said calmly.

"Uuh… okay then," Ichigo stared blankly at her. He didn't want to show his embarrassment, but he didn't really want Rukia to leave either.

That night, Ichigo slept better than usual. Rukia was with him, and that was all he could ask for. Rukia was already asleep, but Ichigo felt her stretch her arm over his chest. Ichigo smiled, closed his eyes, and faded out.

The next morning Ichigo was eating breakfast when Rukia came out of his room. She looked at him; she looked totally wiped out. All of a sudden Rukia let out a powerful sneeze. Ichigo laughed harder than he ever had before.


End file.
